The field of the disclosure relates generally to motor controllers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for starting a motor.
At least some known systems that include an electronically commutated motor (ECM) utilize a preconfigured set of parameters for controlling the amount of effort exerted by the motor to overcome environmental conditions, a load coupled to the motor, and/or other factors that may resist starting of the motor. The parameters generally pertain to a voltage, a current, and/or one or more time periods during which the current and voltage are applied to each of a plurality of windings in the motor. The values of the parameters are tuned to an expected application and environment for the motor. Applying insufficient effort prevents the motor from starting. Similarly, it is possible to apply too much effort, which also prevents the motor from starting. Accordingly, for such systems, a manufacturer or distributor that provides the motor to a customer may be required to spend time and money configuring the parameters in order for the motor to start properly at the customer's location.